1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a toilet facility for disposal of waste and more particularly to a toilet facility utilizing a minimum amount of flush water which is sufficient to wash the water closet bowl after each flush so that only clean uncontaminated water remains in the bowl after all of the waste is evacuated from the bowl.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional toilet facility of the siphon type, (either the siphon jet or siphon vortex), most of the water used to complete the flush cycle is required to start the siphoning action and to maintain the siphon until all waste material has been evacuated from the bowl. In the siphon jet bowl, flush water enters through rim holes and through the water jet opening positioned at the base of the chamber and siphonic action causes rapid withdrawal of water from the bowl and rids the bowl of its contents. In the siphon vortex bowl, flush water enters through punchings located around the bowl rim. The flow of water creates a whirling action, a vortex, that draws the contents into the bottom of the bowl and siphonic action rids the bowl of its contents.
A toilet facility of the recreational type which utilizes the combination of a water closet bowl, and a macerator pump means is known. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,779,948 and 2,865,028 describe the use of a hand operated displacement pump or a suction pump in combination with a toilet bowl. U.S. Pat. No. 3,124,810 describes a sewage handling apparatus which includes a toilet bowl and a waste disposal unit having a timed flush action. U.S. Pat. No. 3,540,590 describes a waste treatment method and apparatus which utilizes a solid form of soluble chemical compound which is dissipated by the flow of purging liquid toward the waste receptacle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,593,345 describes a self-contained recirculating toilet having a self-cleaning pump and filter apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,241 describes a sewage handling system which includes a toilet, a sewage pump for making a homogenious slurry with means incorporated therein to prevent cavitation. U.S. Pat. No. 3,787,901 describes a sewage handling system which utilizes a heater in the waste storage tank to evaporate the excess water. U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,569 describes a self-contained recreational toilet unit which includes a sewage macerator pump.
The foregoing prior art, while it describes various types of toilet facilities, including recreational toilet assemblies, does not suggest a toilet facility having a modified water closet bowl of the siphon type and which utilizes a minimum of flush water for a flush cycle to rid the bowl of its contents and effects a water seal of clean uncontaminated water after each flush. Also, the amount of water required to completely evacuate the waste from the water closet bowl and wash the bowl so that only clean uncontaminated water remains is substantially reduced to less than 50% of that which is required for a conventional water closet bowl of the siphon type.